Cosmopolitan
Cosmopolitan is a women's fashion magazine. They did have done several interviews and photo shoots with Katy Perry. Interview Katy Perry knows how to make an entrance. At last year's MTV Europe Music Awards, she hit the stage in a football uniform while straddling a gigantic tube of lip balm. At her last birthday party, she arrived dressed as iconic musician Freddie Mercury, complete with flamboyant mustache and fake bad teeth. And at her Cosmo photo shoot, the 24-year-old stunner gives everyone a doe-eyed wink as she struts straight to — where else? — the stereo and cranks Lindsay Lohan's "Bossy." It's an apt choice, since there's no doubt Katy is in charge. She's rocking 5-inch Emilio Pucci heels and striking poses so fast, the camera barely keeps up. But Katy's path to fame was far bumpier than her glamtastic image lets on. It took eight years of false starts and dead-ends before she scored the million-selling album One of the Boys. "I gave myself until I turned 25 to make it," Perry says as she chows down on barbecued ribs postshoot. "And if it didn't happen, I thought I'd just try to find a nice husband." Um, yeah. So much for Plan B. A LONG WAY TO THE TOP Before Katy made her record, before Madonna helped launch Katy's career into the stratosphere by declaring "Ur So Gay" her favorite song of the moment, before "I Kissed a Girl" ignited all that controversy, and before Katy's multiplatinum success and sold-out tour landed her on the cover of our Hot Issue, she had won — and lost — three recording contracts. "At my second record label, they told me and other female artists that some of us were going on the chopping block," Katy recalls. "I was 19...and it was devastating." But she soldiered on, trying to meet people who could help her make it. (One of them was Perez Hilton, an early champion and still a friend.) "It was so draining," Katy says. "Going to parties to rub elbows with so-and-so and act like it's no big deal, when really all I was doing was hoping I'd have the success they had." She bottomed out in 2007. After months of negotiations, Capitol Records decided not to sign her after all. "I had this lump in my throat, but I couldn't even cry," she says, her ginormous eyes drifting toward the floor. "I thought, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I was just sitting there in my car that I was two months behind on payments for, knowing I didn't have money for rent." Katy was no stranger to adversity. She dropped out of high school when she was 16 — she has since gotten her GED — and left her home in Santa Barbara, California, to move to L.A. That would have been hard for any teenager, but Katy's parents happen to be born-again Christian pastors. She began to break away from the church around the time she decided sex did not have to wait until marriage. "I was like, I don't know if I can hold that promise because this guy at camp is really cute," she says with a giggle. "Sex wasn't talked about in my home, but I was a very curious young girl." Katy reconciles her past with her present by making no apologies for either. "I'm not defined by where I came from," she begins. "I never took part in the rules and hatred that sometimes go along with religion. But if my parents are happy with what they believe, then I'm happy to stay out of their way. We agree to disagree." It's all part of her unique charm. She sings scandalicious songs like "I Kissed a Girl" and has no problem showing off her incredible body, yet in person she's a very down-to-earth girl. But back to Katy sitting in her car. Her dream was fading, and she couldn't exactly happily move back home. So what happened? Her folks might call it divine intervention. The chairman and CEO of Capitol changed his mind (Katy thinks some of the female singers he'd signed weren't working out), and a year later, her album was a hit. What are the chances, right? "They're one in a million," says American Idol judge Kara DioGuardi, who cowrote two tracks with Perry — a very in-demand songwriter — on Kelly Clarkson's latest album. "But Katy had such a strong belief in herself and just kept going. That girl works harder than anybody. And she's so in love with what she's doing." MARRIED TO MUSIC Katy laughs off the prospect of settling down anytime soon, but she still craves the chance to share her success. "I want someone to tell the details to — that I had dinner with Paul McCartney or that I met Madonna," she says. "I'm on this extraordinary adventure, and if I have no one to talk to at the end of the night, I feel lonely." For about two years, she's had an on-again, off-again relationship with Gym Class Heroes front man Travis McCoy. The off has been hard. Last December, he posted lyrics on his band's blog that were clearly about Katy. A sample: "I'm the one you claim to love for life, but all I get is gray hairs and strife." Friends often have great insight into relationships, and her pal Perez offers this: "I've told Katy that she should invest in some good sex toys and swear off men for a while. But she won't listen!" For now, Katy is about to wrap up a wildly successful world tour — the stage show features gigantic blow-up fruit she can throw around and crazy catsuit costumes — and she's enjoying respect from the music industry. (At the Grammy Awards this year, she lost Best Female Pop Vocal to her friend Adele.) But she envisions a different future. "I'd love to be married in the next five years," she says with a telling sigh. "But as much as I make plans, I can also be spontaneous. So if I find that one person, then fuck it — why would I wait?" Still, she knows that if she falters, her hard-won success could be snatched away far quicker than it came. "I sacrifice in my love life and my social life, but those things will be there in three or four years," Katy says. "This is a really important time in my life. I can't just be the girl who sang 'I Kissed a Girl.' I have to leave a legacy." Photo Shoots 2014 Katy-perry-green-hair-cosmopolitian-2-ftr.jpg 8f57515387eb06472bb53537454ed003.png 1_152392.jpg A9faddef07dd70815c5a6787d901409b.jpg C6b3fafdb782407385c9ea6c5efd4ceb.jpg Katy-perry-cosmopolitan-magazine-july-2014-cover-and-photos_13.jpg E9f8ec185731115ac7715f4a2bb5b50d.jpg Download_(5).jpg 5adbf93fe22ce14d5e404f356a39eb08.jpg ClCeW0MWkAAmY3o.jpg Katy-perry-jeremy-scott-cosmo.jpg Media 42242903a2046f1a6ea3fb8d4b283595.jpg 53b2883e0ec65_-_cos-01-katy-perry-july-cover-de.jpg Category:Magazines Category:Interviews Category:Photo Shoots Category:2009 Category:2014